tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
CLAAS
(from a Wikipedia article, (which was marked for rewrite as advert like)(Requires more historic info and old model range) CLAAS is an agricultural machinery manufacturer founded in 1913, based in Harsewinkel, Germany in the region of North Rhine Westphalia. CLAAS agricultural products are usually sold under the CLAAS name, except in North America where CLAAS combines are distributed as Lexion combines by Caterpillar dealers. The CLAAS product range includes combine harvesters, forage harvesters, balers, mowers, rakes, tedders and other harvesting machines. In 2004, CLAAS purchased the Renault Tractors & Agricultural division from the French company Renault. History on the stand at the LAMMA show in 2009]] The start of the CLAAS took place in 1913, when August Claas developed the company in Clarholz, Germany. In 1919, the business was transferred to Harsewinkel, Germany, where the company focused on the production of reapers. Two years later the company obtained their first patent – for a knotter to efficiently binded straw. In 1930, the first Harvester was developed with the European market in mind with the first Pick-up Baler following in 1934. *1913 CLAAS was founded by August Claas Clarholz/Germany *1919 CLAAS moved to Harsewinkel/Germany. The production of reapers started. *1921 First CLAAS patent for a knotter for efficient straw binding. *1930 Develoment of the first CLAAS combine harvester binders for the european market. *1934 Manufacture of the first CLAAS pick-up baler. *1936 CLAAS markets the first combine harvester built in Europe. *1937 The volume production of trailed combine harvester (reaper-binder) starts. *1946 Construction of the first CLAAS self-propelled combine harvester. *1956 New factory opened in Paderborn, Germany *1962 CLAAS opens first factory outside Germany – in Metz, France. *1969 CLAAS purchases Josef Bautz, (agri- cultural machinery factory), the product range expands to include green harvest machinery. *1971 Development of a pick-up sugar cane harvester. *1973 Presentation of the first self- propelled forage harvester. *1976 Introduction of the first CLAAS round baler ROLLANT. *1983 Introduction of JAGUAR self-propelled forage harvesters. tractor]] *1988 CLAAS presents QUADRANT, the first CLAAS large-square baler. *1994 Start of development of AGROCOM a computer based, satellite-assisted, agricultural information system. *1995 CLAAS introduces the LEXION combine, the most powerful combine in the world (up to 40 tonnes of grain per hour). *2001 CLAAS Omaha/COL opened in 2001 and starts to produce the LEXION combine series. North American LEXION combines are distributed as CAT LEXION by Caterpillar dealers. *2003 CLAAS acquires Renault Agriculture and expands its product range with tractors. *2005 CLAAS open a new factory in Krasnodar in South Russia. Launch of Lexion 600 Combine *2006 CLAAS manufacture the 80,000th ROLLANT baler, and launch of the Axion tractor *2007 CLAAS launch Tucano combine, larger Jaguar from 630 hp - 830 hp, Arion Tractor 112 hp- 175 hp and larger Xerion 379 hp Products Tractors The Caterpillar Challenger Tractor range was marketed by Class in Europe for a period as part of a joint venture. But in 2002 Caterpillar sold the Challenger division to AGCO. In 2004, CLAAS purchased the Renault Tractors & Agricultural division that manufactured tractors from the French company Renault. An agreement was made in 2013 with SAME Deutz-Fahr to co-develop tractors in the 70-110 hp range.http://www.samedeutz-fahr.com/en/news/press-releases/245-sdf-claas-collaboration Combines combine on rubber tracks]] fitted on a Claas Lexion combine]] *CLAAS Avero *CLAAS Columbus *CLAAS Dominator *Claas Lexion range **CLAAS Lexion 560-510 **CLAAS Lexion 580-570 **CLAAS Lexion 600 **(USA)Lexion 595R/590R **(USA)Lexion 585R/580R **(USA)Lexion 575R/570R **(USA)Lexion 560R **(USA)Lexion 570 **(USA)LEXION 560 **(USA)LEXION 600 **Renault Lexion *CLAAS Matador *CLAAS Medion *CLAAS Mega *CLAAS Mercury *CLAAS Senator *CLAAS SF *CLAAS Tucano **Claas Tucano 470 **Claas Tucano 560 **Claas Tucano 570 Forage Harvesting Machinery hay bob, rotary rake]] plus Varipower Telescopic handler, fitted with pickup hitch]] ]] round baler]] rotary rake unit]] *Balers: Round and big bale *Forage Harvester: Jaguar *Loading: *Mowers: Disco, Corto, Cougar *Swathing: *Tedding: Trailed and self powered Volto *Telehandler: Claas Scorpion See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * Caterpillar Inc. for Cat model range * Caterpillar Engines * Lexion - Claas & Cat combines * Agricultural Machinery * Glossary Index References *Classic Tractor Magazine *Claas in Argentina *The Worlds Greatest Tractors, by Michael Williams, Pub by Paragon, ISBN 1-40544-731-1 External links *CLAAS Official website Category:Companies of Germany Category:Merged companies Category:Combine harvesters Category:Crawler tractors Category:Implements Category:Inventors Category:Tractor manufacturers of Germany Category:Caterpillar Category:Renault Agriculture Category:Claas Category:Special Purpose tractors Category:Vineyard tractors Category:Orchard tractors Category:Self-propelled machinery Category:Agricultural machinery manufacturers Category:Tractor brands Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Germany Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of the United States Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of India